Un instante
by Ceci Tonks
Summary: Es un solo momento el que puede marcar la diferencia. Estos fueron los instantes que pudieron haber roto el curso de los acontecimientos, que hubiesen destrozado todas las certezas. El segundo que Hermione pudo haber elegido a Draco. El latido en el que Draco pudo haber elegido a Hermione.
1. DM

**.**

 **Un instante**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Es un solo momento el que puede marcar la diferencia. Estos fueron los instantes que pudieron haber roto el curso de los acontecimientos, que hubiesen destrozado todas las certezas. El segundo que Hermione pudo haber elegido a Draco. El latido en el que Draco pudo haber elegido a Hermione._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **DM**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Junio de 1998**

 **.**

Hermione entró con la imaginación tapándole los ojos, una imagen cuidadosamente construida en más de siete años de educación mágica y dieciocho de vida _muggle_ mezclándose en ella.

Pero Azkaban no era como lo había supuesto.

La fortaleza sí se encontraba en el medio del Mar del Norte, oscuro e impenetrable, pero su interior no era para nada similar a la vívida imagen producto de su mente.

Parpadeó.

Por entre sus talones correteaba su nutria, dando saltos que parecían navegar por entre el aire espeso, manteniéndola cálida. Sin el influjo directo de los dementores, Azkaban simplemente parecía una residencia sin mucha decoración.

La cantidad de literatura que había engullido en su vida le había hecho pintar cadenas oxidadas saliendo de las putrefactas paredes de piedra, salpicadas de manchas oscuras y grotescas que jugaban a hacerla adivinar que horrorosa muerte podría esconder su historia. Había imaginado encierro, tortura, aderezado de una falta sustancial de higiene y elementos básicos de vida.

Sin embargo, los pasillos estaban limpios —con excepción del piso, que hacía un extraño ruido de succión a cada paso que daba—, y las celdas que se acomodaban a ambos lados eran amplias, con una ventana de barrotes altos, una litera, un retrete y una pileta de lavar, sin roedores o pequeñas alimañas que gustaban de la mugre y la putrefacción. Incluso durante el tiempo en el que Voldemort se había hecho con el poder y había abarrotado la cárcel de enemigos, el lugar no presentaba signos de deterioro o falta de mantención.

Hermione se detuvo en la celda a la que dirigía, en el momento exacto en el que caía en la cuenta de que, por supuesto, Azkaban no precisaba de las horribles herramientas de las que se servía el mundo _muggle_ para deshumanizar a sus prisioneros.

Allí, su cárcel era la mente.

Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando la reja de entrada se abrió con magia, y le permitió el paso vacilante dentro.

Su ocupante estaba recogido en la esquina de la litera, con la cabeza sostenida por el muro de piedra, ligeramente hacia adelante, los ojos cerrados y los brazos sobre las rodillas. Hermione no supo qué hacer, y no encontró la voz para llamarlo, por lo que se quedó de pie, mordiéndose el labio indecisa.

El prisionero salió de su cárcel mental al sentir el Patronus que ingresaba a la estancia, todavía a los pies de Hermione.

—¿Granger?

Para Draco Malfoy, lo peor de Azkaban era la oscuridad. Creía estar al borde de la demencia al no poder distinguir el límite entre la mohosa pared de piedra y el suelo blando de mugre.

No tenía nada para ofrecerle a los dementores. No le quedaba nada, excepto su cordura. La oscuridad impenetrable, imposible de acostumbrar para sus ojos, empezaba a minar su último bastión de humanidad.

Por eso la luminosidad del Patronus le dañó las pupilas, y le costó un momento discernir qué mierda estaba pasando.

La aludida notó que a Malfoy le había costado un segundo enfocar los ojos en ella. Tragó espeso.

—Sí.

Malfoy se movió, sentándose correctamente en la litera y pasándose la mano por el cabello para echarlo hacia atrás. Hermione esperó, incómoda, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Un abismo infinito se abría entre ellos.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —el tono de Malfoy era bajo, sin inflexión alguna. No había odio. No había desdén o soberbia. No había nada.

Hermione volvió a morderse el labio, pasando su peso de una pierna a la otra.

—Vine a hablar contigo —respondió entonces, sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Por qué más habría de hacer todo el viaje hasta allí? No deseaba enfrentarse a Malfoy, de hecho, esperaba no volver a verlo nunca más en su vida, pero las circunstancias la habían hecho volar hasta Azkaban para entablar, si todo salía bien, su última conversación con él.

—¿Ah, sí? —un atisbo del viejo Malfoy se coló en esa pregunta, haciendo que elevara un poco el mentón.

—Sí —Hermione comenzó a impacientarse, y decidió ir al grano. Si bien los dementores se mantenían alejados y la calidez de su Patronus la mantenía protegida, la atmósfera asfixiante de la fortaleza comenzaba a afectarla. —Mañana, Harry testificará a tu favor, Malfoy. Solo vengo a informarte. Supongo que te gustaría saberlo antes.

—No me interesa su maldita ayuda.

Hermione volvió a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna, tentada de salir de allí y que Malfoy se arreglara como pudiese. Su nutria se asustó y levantó su recorrido cerca de sus rodillas.

—Tu madre contribuyó para que todo terminara. Es lo justo.

Malfoy respiró fuerte por la nariz y entornó los ojos. A pesar del buen aspecto de Azkaban, lucía desmejorado. Estaba más pálido que nunca —más aún que durante su sexto año en Hogwarts—, y se veía extraño sin el cabello rubio ridículamente echado hacia atrás.

—Me importa una mierda —espetó entonces, regresando a su posición anterior.

Hermione suspiró.

—Como quieras —dijo, volteando para marcharse. Al menos lo había intentado.

Dio apenas un paso cuando la voz de Malfoy la detuvo, dos octavas por encima de su tono.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella apenas se volteó.

—Me retiro. Ya hice lo que debía.

Malfoy parecía confuso. Su mirada se paseó desde su rostro hasta sus rodillas, deteniéndose en su Patronus. En ese momento en el que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a esa luz mortecina, plateada, tan extrañamente maravillosa comparado a la lóbrega oscuridad que lo envolvía, había sentido como los pocos trozos de humanidad que le quedaban se movían con inquietud, buscando un poco más de esa luminosidad.

—Quédate.

—¿Qué?

Al joven casi le hizo gracia —si es que aún tenía la capacidad para sonreír, aunque fuese pedante y sobradora— el nerviosismo explícito de su ex compañera, tensa como una vara, con los dedos entrelazados.

Hermione parpadeó y observó perpleja a Malfoy, quien le devolvió la mirada despejada, sin sombras cerniéndose sobre sí mismo. Mantuvo la expresión neutra cuando agregó

—Es la primera vez en semanas que tengo la cabeza tan despejada —y regresó su atención a la nutria, que no había cesado de surcar el aire alrededor de las rodillas de la bruja.

—Ah —por supuesto. Hermione apenas podía imaginar una vida rodeada de seres tan desesperantes como los dementores. Dio un paso al frente, acercándose a la litera. —De acuerdo —soltó a bocajarro, movida por el patetismo que le inspiraba la figura derrotada de Malfoy, incapaz de volver a construir su yo de antes de la guerra.

A decir verdad, nadie podía ya ser el mismo que antes del desastre. Todo había cambiado.

Los envolvió un silencio casi palpable. Errático. Hermione no creía haber estado nunca a solas con Malfoy, y ciertamente, la experiencia no era de su agrado. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo en que enfocar su atención, o llenar el vacío en el que Malfoy parecía estar hundiéndose desde que acabara la guerra.

—Tu madre está bien —masculló de golpe, nerviosa, buscando llenar aquel silencio ensordecedor. —Tu padre también, lo he visto de camino aquí —a medida que hablaba, iba envalentonándose y ganando seguridad. Eran temas en los que había estado sumergida por semanas. —Seguramente sabrás que el Ministerio ha confiscado todos sus bienes, pero creo que es bastante probable que mañana puedan recuperarlos, al menos la mayoría. Harry está decidido y también yo declararé, así que creo que…

—Granger —la detuvo él, pronunciando su nombre como si quisiera destruirlo. —No es necesario que hables.

Ella se sobresaltó, y calló enseguida.

—Bien.

Por alguna razón, volvía a sentirse la chiquilla estúpida que se escondía de sus amigos para derramar las lágrimas que contenía cada vez que Malfoy y los demás Slytherin se metían con su origen, con su aspecto, con todo lo que significaba ser alguien como ella.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y, sosteniéndose las manos, desvió la mirada para no volver a encontrarse con Malfoy. Había tenido suficiente. Había cumplido.

Decidió que contaría hasta diez y se marcharía de esa celda sofocante, de la oscuridad irredenta de Azkaban y, al fin, de los últimos fantasmas de su adolescencia.

Harry había ganado y con eso, también había limpiado la _impureza_ de su origen.

Malfoy se quedó quieto, observándola.

A pesar de la ceguera parcial producto de semanas rodeado de tinieblas, los contornos de Granger se hacían más y más definidos, al igual que los resabios de su cordura, que empezaban a ponerse en funcionamiento gracias al bálsamo que le otorgaba el Patronus.

El silencio no lo asustaba —¿qué podía asustarlo ya?— por lo que sus ojos pasaron de la nutria hacia ella sin remilgos. Era lo primero que tenía a la vista después de demasiado encierro.

Granger también tenía secuelas de la guerra. Estaba demasiado delgada, y aunque parecía conservar entereza, a Draco no le sorprendió notar que el puño le temblaba apenas, aferrando su varita. Tenía oscuras y profundas ojeras y la piel cetrina, aunque tal vez fuese producto del juego de claroscuros entre Azkaban y ese Patronus.

Tuvo un arrebato casi infantil de tocarla.

Sentir la piel de otro ser humano nunca había estado en su lista de prioridades, y sin embargo, al cabo de un tiempo que se le antojaba infinito entre esas paredes asquerosas, su mente empezaba a engañarlo y divagar acerca de cómo se sentiría rozar la piel de la sangre sucia.

Posiblemente no fuese agradable. Draco permaneció inmóvil, haciéndose sangre en las palmas al clavarse las uñas para no efectuar movimiento alguno.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en esa celda, con Granger de pie, evitándolo y él, allí, acobardado, sin orgullo, sin arrogancia, sin nada de lo que solía caracterizarlo. Necesitado de un maldito Patronus y un maldito contacto humano aunque fuese de esa sangre sucia.

Y Draco Malfoy tuvo su _instante_.

El segundo en el que pudo haberla tocado. Pudo haberse acercado, pudo haberle dicho algo amable. Pudo haberse tragado con rabia todo el odio y la amargura que había rumiado durante aquel año y podría haberle agradecido lo que habían hecho.

Después de todo, aunque estaba en ese agujero, estaba _vivo_. Y saldría, tarde o temprano. Y Voldemort estaba _muerto_.

Entonces, podría haberse acercado, y haberla rozado. Tal vez no se sentiría tan mal. Quizá la piel de la sangre sucia fuese cálida, tanto como su Patronus, y podría haberle desentumecido los dedos, las extremidades, el cuerpo entero, el alma.

Podría haberla tocado y podría haber hundido las manos en ese cabello espantoso, que siempre le había repelido, y que ahora podría habérsele antojado algo digno de experimentar, con tal de tener un poco de contacto con otro ser.

Ella hasta podría haber sonreído, con esos dientes demasiado grandes —aunque los hubiese intentado arreglar en ¿cuarto? ¿quinto? año—, y hasta podría haberle respondido. Podrían haber tenido una conversación amable, o al menos, una conversación.

Podrían haber roto con los últimos vestigios de esa puta guerra y haber comprendido que tampoco eran tan diferentes. Ambos tenían piel. Y ambos podían unirla.

Sin embargo, su _instante_ terminó y Draco Malfoy no se movió.

Hermione terminó de contar hasta diez y le dirigió una última mirada, ignorando que en el momento fugaz que había pasado, podría haber cambiado su vida.

—Suerte, Malfoy.

El aludido permaneció estoico en su posición, observando como el Patronus se ponía en movimiento junto con el único cuerpo humano que había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar en las últimas semanas. Granger se marchaba.

—Espero que no volvamos a vernos jamás.

El instante se había roto, se había desvanecido, y Draco había tomado su decisión. El curso de sus vidas continuó incólume, sin sobresaltos, mientras Hermione movía la cabeza y salía, dejándolo sumirse de nuevo en la oscuridad más insondable.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Es la primera vez que intento un Dramione, y de cualquier manera, no creo que esto pueda parecerse mucho a eso._

 _La verdad es que me gusta más leer sobre esta pareja que escribirla, algo tengo con la segunda generación que me impide manejarlos decentemente. Sin embargo, esta pequeña idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi mente desde hacía rato y la realidad es que soy muchísimo más productiva cuando estoy tapada de tareas para la facultad —como es el caso de esta semana— que cuando ando libre como el viento. Así que aproveché unas dos horas que tenía libres para terminar de desarrollar esto, ¿qué tal quedó?_

 _Decía que no sé siquiera si puede considerarse un Dramione porque en realidad, nada ocurre. Todo es un enorme_ tal vez _que se condensa en ese_ instante _en el que todo pudo haber sido diferente. Pero no lo fue, porque soy una irremediable seguidora del canon._

 _Espero poder volver en poco tiempo y subir la parte que corresponde a Hermione, ya lo tengo todo resuelto en mi mente pero a saber cuándo podré plasmarlo._

 _Como saben, pueden seguir encontrándome en_ **Guerra** _, la historia a la que dedico la mayoría de mi tiempo, cuando una idea cortita y demasiado tentadora no me atrapa y termino haciendo cosas como esta._

 _Un beso grande._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	2. HG

**.**

 **Un instante**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Es un solo momento el que puede marcar la diferencia. Estos fueron los instantes que pudieron haber roto el curso de los acontecimientos, que hubiesen destrozado todas las certezas. El segundo que Hermione pudo haber elegido a Draco. El latido en el que Draco pudo haber elegido a Hermione._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **HG**

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Junio de 2021**

 **.**

Eran más de las seis de la tarde, y Hermione llevaba al menos dos horas sin los zapatos puestos, con el corazón alerta ante el mínimo indicio de movimiento para aprestarse a volver a ponérselos. Los pies le dolían horrores después de la reunión de aquella mañana, y el estrés que acumulaba desde hacía un tiempo que se le antojaba eterno le había impelido quitárselos aunque con ello estuviese rompiendo cualquier regla básica de decoro y convivencia.

Había suspirado de alivio cuando sus dedos respiraron por debajo de las medias. Había depositado con suavidad las plantas sobre los zapatos, dispuesta a enfundárselos con premura si alguien llamaba a la puerta.

No estaba teniendo una buena racha. Avanzada la tarde se había sumado un incipiente dolor de cabeza a su lista de preocupaciones que en parte era lo que le había dado coraje para romper la etiqueta y darle algo de alivio a sus maltrechos pies. Poco podía hacer por los pinchazos en las sienes hasta que regresara a casa, no tenía en la oficina ninguna poción ni medicamentos muggles y no quería molestar una vez más a su nueva secretaria que parecía demasiado apabullada con la idea de trabajar para Hermione Granger como para espabilar lo suficiente.

La lechuza con el sello de Hogwarts todavía descansaba por encima de los memorándum que se le habían acumulado sin remedio, abierta y desafiante.

Hugo había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y esa vez la Profesora McGonagall había dejado las contemplaciones a un lado. Hermione solía preguntarse qué habrían hecho sus padres de recibir ese tipo de notificaciones desde Hogwarts y por un momento, se había sentido agradecida de que sus aventuras —peligrosas aventuras que, con el correr de los años le ponía los pelos de punta al recordar su ingenuidad y su incomprensión del verdadero riesgo que había corrido con sus amigos— hubiesen tenido repercusión demasiado tardía como para que sus padres pudiesen enterarse.

Sabía que tendría una discusión con Ron de regreso a casa y por eso, aunque se sentía en falta por estar descalza en la oficina y seguir alimentando el incipiente dolor de cabeza, seguía retrasando la partida. La Profesora McGonagall solía enviarle a ella las lechuzas que pasaban revista de los recurrentes castigos de sus hijos y la ponía en la delicada situación de comentarlo con Ron antes de terminar de enfadarse con Hugo —o con Rose, pero su hija al menos tenía más tacto a la hora de ocultar sus travesuras—.

A pesar de los muchos encontronazos que habían tenido, Ron no consideraba que la situación se estuviese yendo de control. Apañaba a sus hijos y nunca había hecho caso a la afilada sugerencia de Hermione de cortar con su membresía en Sortilegios Weasley. Hugo mantenía su provisión de lujo de bombas fétidas que no se cansaba de gastar en los peores momentos, provocando la ira de la directora y los nervios de su madre, que luchaba en demasiados frentes a la vez.

Kingsley quería que los informes del Departamento estuviesen listos para fin de mes y Hermione no podía mantener todo bajo control. La nueva secretaria era más un estorbo que una ayuda —a buena hora Lizzie, su confiable mano derecha había tenido problemas en su embarazo, dejando el puesto varias semanas antes de lo previsto —, sin mencionar la presión que estaba efectuando Ron hacía tiempo sobre esas vacaciones tan largamente pospuestas por circunstancias diversas. Hermione entendía que su esposo tuviese ganas de salir de Inglaterra por una temporada —visitar a Charlie, tal vez, que hacía demasiado tiempo que no abandonaba Rumania, o permitirse ese viaje por Italia que tanto habían hablado—, pero Hermione no conseguía hacer entrar en razón a Ron: no podía dejar en ese momento el trabajo.

—El Ministerio no se vendrá abajo sin ti una semana, Hermione —le había dicho con mala cara antes de empezar la discusión. Comprendía, claro, pero no tenía el tino para equilibrarlo todo. Necesitaba estar en el Ministerio aquellas semanas clave, por mucho que le dolieran los pies, por más que Hugo siguiese comportándose como un niño malcriado y por muchas ganas que tuviese de estar lejos de allí, a solas con Ron, en alguna playa perdida del Mediterráneo.

En eso pensaba, agobiada, cuando la señal de los nudillos contra la puerta le llegó demasiado tarde y para cuando levantó la cabeza con alarma, era demasiado tarde.

Los zapatos se le resbalaron y casi tropieza a un lado intentando calzarlos colmada de desespero, mientras el recién llegado enarcaba una ceja.

—¿Estás bien, Granger? —le preguntó Draco Malfoy acercándose hasta el escritorio —que Hermione había utilizado estratégicamente para mantener el equilibrio—, en una mezcla sin disimular de burla y curiosidad. —Puedo volver después.

—Estoy bien —masculló ella, entrecerrando los ojos y terminando de acomodar los zapatos a sus pies doloridos por debajo de la superficie que los separaba. Se bajó la falda, nerviosa por haber sido pillada distraída y en falta y titubeó, sin estar segura si extender la mano para estrecharla con su antiguo compañero de curso.

Estiró el brazo y se arrepintió a medio camino.

—Siéntate —indicó, en cambio, haciendo una seña a la silla frente suyo. Malfoy aceptó de mala gana.

—Solo necesito que firmes lo de siempre —apuntó, tendiéndole la carpeta que llevaba debajo del brazo. Hermione regresó a su sitio y la tomó sin mediar palabra.

No le gustaba tener a Malfoy en su oficina, pero hacía poco más de un año que, junto a su ascenso, había obtenido la grata tarea de autorizar sus movimientos.

El Ministerio había acordado con los Malfoy hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Se podía ver en las arrugas que se le formaban al rubio sobre los ojos, o en su gesto tosco, tallado con los años. Si bien toda la familia había obtenido un indulto a la larga —el que más había tardado había sido el de Lucius, pues no eran pocos los que querían verlo pudrirse en Azkaban—, aún tenían sujetos a inspección algunas decisiones de talla mayor, tales como grandes sumas de dinero o desplazamientos a grandes distancias.

Malfoy lo había aceptado casi sin chistar. En el poco tiempo que Hermione llevaba siendo la responsable a cargo, lo había visto solo dos veces.

La había sorprendido su presencia esa vez.

—Creí que vendrías la próxima semana —comentó Hermione distraída, abriendo los folios para ver de qué se trataba esa vez.

—Cambio de planes —respondió el hombre intentando sonar neutral. Todavía arrastraba un poco las palabras, vestigio de juventud, pero por lo demás hacía lo posible por acomodarse a las nuevas circunstancias.

Hermione se preguntaba si también había dejado atrás los viejos odios o seguirían allí, cubiertos de polvo y hollín, resistentes al paso del tiempo.

Levantó la vista para interrogarle con la mirada.

Malfoy hizo un gesto de desdén.

—Queremos aprovechar todo el tiempo posible antes de que Scorpius regrese a casa —explicó de corrido, procurando no demostrar emoción alguna.

—Ah, claro.

Hermione no tenía idea de qué hablaba puesto que seguía distraída por las puntadas en las sienes —¿se habría dado cuenta Malfoy de que estaba sin zapatos?—, pero asintió y regresó a los papeles.

Leyó el rótulo, sin darse cuenta de que los bordes empezaban a desdibujarse a su alrededor.

—Oye, Granger, en serio, ¿te encuentras bien?

Malfoy se iba a Italia. Con su esposa. Le costó un momento asimilar la información, regresando los ojos al rubio que alzaba una ceja frente suyo, con las manos sobre los apoyabrazos dispuesto a levantarse de inmediato.

El tiempo pareció suspenderse sobre esa mirada, incrédula por ambas partes, desconfiada y alarmada de a tirones.

Sintió cómo se le atoraba algo en la garganta, junto al cosquilleo que presagiaba la catarata de palabras, sentimientos, que pugnaban por romper su esmerado dique de contención y ahogar a Malfoy a su paso.

Y Hermione Granger tuvo su _instante_.

El segundo que pudo haberlo cambiado todo. Pudo haber murmurado un «no», pudo haberse echado a llorar. Pudo haberse descubierto por completo frente a él, pudo haber confesado que le dolían los pies, que empezaba a marearse, que no tenía ya ganas de discutir, que no quería irse a casa, que estaba a un solo parpadeo de enviar todo al mismísimo demonio.

Después de todo, seguían allí, los dos. _Sobreviviendo_.

Podría haber expresado a media voz que solo necesitaba un abrazo. O un masaje sobre sus maltrechos empeines.

Y Draco pudo haberla escuchado. Podrían haberse entendido. Ella podría haber encontrado el hombro que estaba buscando, el apoyo que necesitaba porque sentía que sus puntales empezaban a tambalear, y que todo a su alrededor contribuía para hacerla caer de rodillas. El hubiese comprendido, pues llevaba años quitándose el fango de la piel, echando pelea para salir adelante y perseguir rumiando enojos sin resolver, un poquito de felicidad robada al mundo.

Quizá le hubiese mostrado la manera correcta de apuntalar la vida para que no siguiese cayéndole despacito, porque de eso Draco Malfoy tenía demasiada experiencia, y podría haberle mostrado que la lechuza, el dolor o los gritos con Weasley no eran anuncios de apocalipsis. Porque si el seguía vivo, con todo lo que eso implicaba, ella no podía quedar atrás: tenía muchas más cartas a favor.

Podrían haber tirado de los hilos que los habían atado para crear formas nuevas, más dulces. Sin odio. Sin rencor, los viejos tiempos ya enterrados.

Sin embargo, su _instante_ terminó, y Hermione Granger no se movió.

Malfoy aguardaba respuesta, o señal de su parte.

—Sí —repuso ella, volviendo de golpe a la realidad con la primera bocanada de aire acuchillando sus pulmones.

—Sé que mi visita no es grata, pero te has puesto pálida.

—Estoy bien —afirmó Hermione con una nota acerada, tomando rápidamente una pluma para firmar los papeles, sin brindarle ni un vistazo al destino.

Malfoy no insistió.

—Aquí tienes.

No esperaba un agradecimiento y, por supuesto, el rubio no se lo dio.

—Hasta la próxima, Granger —se despidió, en cambio, arrastrando la silla para que emitiese ese chirrido espeluznante a posta. Mantenía su rostro ligeramente burlón pero seguía escudriñando su cara en busca de signos de malestar.

Pero el instante ya estaba roto. Se había desvanecido en el aire cuando Hermione tomó su decisión. El curso de sus vidas continuó incólume, sin sobresaltos, mientras Malfoy se marchaba dejándola sumirse de nuevo en su nudo de preocupaciones cotidianas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Siendo esta mi primera publicación del año, me siento tironeada por dos sensaciones. Primero, sorpresa, porque no creí que fuese esto lo primero que saliera de mis vacaciones; y segundo, alivio, porque este pequeño fic era como una piedra en mi zapato. No me gusta andar por ahí con historias incompletas y menos siendo tan cortas. Ya había corrido mucha agua bajo el puente como para seguir teniendo esto en suspenso._

 _Esta cosa salió de otras dos horas en las que se me quemó la lamparita de mi velador y me vi sin posibilidad de continuar leyendo. Así que se me ocurrió hacer lo que mejor sé, es decir, enredarme con todas las cosas que me va contando mi mente. A veces me cuesta seguirle el ritmo._

 _Manteniendo la idea original, esta segunda parte es más bien un reflejo de la primera. Me gustó jugar con los paralelismos para mostrar que, en cierto modo, ambos tuvieron ese_ instante _en el que pudieron haberse elegido. Se me hizo más natural para Hermione que fuese en una situación ya más adulta, alejada de las sombras de su adolescencia y de la guerra. Creo que ese hubiese sido el momento ideal para ver a Draco con otros ojos, si es que hubiese querido escoger ese camino._

 _Por otro lado, pienso que al contrario, hubiese sido más probable para Draco verse arrastrado por la esencia de Hermione en una situación más extrema —como ese momento previo a su juicio—, que lo harían deshacerse de todos sus prejuicios._

 _En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Después de este experimento, ya me queda más que claro que no creo volver a tomar esta pareja por un tiempo, me cuestan demasiado. Como dije antes, prefiero mil veces leer sobre ellos que meterme en su piel. No termino de entenderlos y creo que ellos tampoco a mí._

 _Como saben, pueden seguir encontrándome en_ **Guerra** _—la que pienso actualizar en breves— y para todo lo demás, pueden seguirme en Twitter como_ **CeciTonks** _, o mandarme un PM o dejar un review. Lo que más les guste._

 _¡Espero sus opiniones!_

 _Y claro, ¡muy feliz 2017! Ojalá sea un año de muchos fics geniales y continuaciones de esos que ya adoramos._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


End file.
